


His Royal Pet

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Being forced to crawl, Being made into a fleshlight, Blood, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Eye Trauma, F/M, Genital Mutilation, Genital Piercing, Gore, Guro, Humiliation, Knives, Limb removal, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mutilation, Nipple Piercings, Pain, Plugging, Screaming, Trauma, blinding, eye gore, tongue removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: "You know that all I do is to make you more perfect... more mine..."A soft whimper escaped her lips, and Zenos tilted his head back, clicking his tongue."Ah ah... open your mouth, pet..."Zenos makes his pet a little more perfect.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	His Royal Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Goes in the deep end and writes a whole lotta bad stuff in a few days...  
> Actually a follow off on https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655687/chapters/72913407#workskin which I never intended to expand into a full thing, but you know.  
> The horny got to me.
> 
> **I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ THAT FIRST so you have context for this**
> 
> Mind the tags, as usual.

It wasn't enough.

_It wasn't enough_.

That's what he told her, day after day after day. The stitches healed over and the pain subsided, but _it wasn't enough_ , and Zenos made sure she knew it.

He'd click his tongue and shake his head as he peered between her legs, all while she shivered with them spread before him. He'd prod and he'd poke, shifting the stitched labia this way and that.

"No, no.. it's far too tame.. I can't be leaving your hands unbound lest you find some way to undo my work..."

And so it was that she wound up back on the cool metal table, terror spiking through her system as she shivered.

Zenos' cool, calloused hand gripped her ankle with immense strength as he strapped her down. Fingers dug bruises into her pale flesh. He didn't think she'd struggle, nor run.. No, this was about asserting his control over her.. reminding her that she was _his_.

Her trembling was delightful to him, no doubt. She could see it in his eyes... in the way he looked at her and down her form as he stroked a knuckle across her cheek.

"Come now, do not cry..." he rolled out.

She hadn't realised that she had been.

"You know that all I do is to make you more perfect... more _mine_..."

A soft whimper escaped her lips, and Zenos tilted his head back, clicking his tongue.

"Ah ah... open your mouth, pet..."

She was terrified, but she was no fool. Disobey and what would follow would be worse...

So with a terrified mewl she obeyed, parting her lips as her gaze watched his hand.

Fabric, brown and rough, appeared seemingly out of nowhere pinched between his two fingers. He wasted no time stuffing it between her lips, and she, like the terrified little doe she was, did not dare move, exhaling heavily through her nose as more and more fabric was shoved between her lips.

"Something for you to bite down on," he purred out, before slipping back down her side.

Fingers settled on her thighs and slid up their insides, a rumble escaping Zenos' lips as she quivered and her flesh pebbled beneath his touch.

"Soon... you will be completely perfect..." he hummed out.

Rough fingertips slid beneath the hem of her smallclothes, pulling them away from her waist as the hulking Garlean wielded a small blade.

One cut, two, and he tore the fabric down the middle, discarding it to the side with nary a thought as his eyes locked in on his prize.

"Now... shall we get started?"

No matter how quiet she'd managed to stay prior, she could not contain her tongue this time. The Eorzean began to quiver violently, a terrified whimper escaping her mouth as the pace of her tears picked up again.

This time Zenos let out a little chuckle.

"Oh, come now pet..."

A hand settled on the inside of her thigh, causing her to flinch.

"You know it will be over soon..."

He began to rub up and down the inside of her thigh in a manner that might have been meant to be soothing.

"But you know if you keep trembling so you'll only make my job harder... Make it take longer..."

While his words may have implied he wanted her to calm her frayed nerves, it was obvious from his tone that he, for his part, very much enjoyed her terror... and certainly the glint in his eyes told her that he did not want her trembling to _stop._

The hand lifted from her thigh and settled upon her crotch again, index and middle finger settled atop her lips and tugging gently upwards.

"Now, let's get these nasty stitches away, yes? and then we can begin our work..."

The knife settled between the two sections of heated skin, its coldness causing the Warrior to flinch again as she squeezed her eyes shut. There was no pain yet, only the gentle sensation of tugging and tension fading... coolness flooding between the skin where it had been joined....

But whatever relief she felt did not last for more than a few seconds.

_Tug.. Tug.._

Heat, and then pain, followed moments later.

The Warrior rarely ever felt grateful for something that Zenos gave them... but they found themselves grateful for the gag, sinking their teeth into the tough fabric as they began to scream.

More heat... More pain.. tugging..

The Warrior let out an inhuman screech, legs yanking on the metal bindings that held them and rattling the metal table she lay upon, only to garner a 'tsk' from Zenos.

"We've not even gotten to the worst part yet..." he chided, continuing with his work.

_Tug, tug, tug.. snip.. tug, tug, tug..._

Heat pooled between her legs with each successive burst of pain as the stitches from before were pulled out of place. That same heat seemed to trail, moving down her crotch until it pooled below her and she realised that she was bleeding...

But the little sharp tugs could not compare to the pain she felt when the cool blade of the knife settled at the top of her folds.

She wasn't even given a chance to consider what he was doing until the pain tore up her insides and she _shrieked_.

Arm and legs yanked on their bindings and the fabric in her mouth went completely forgotten as she filled the room with her bloodcurdling cries. This way and that she yanked as pain mounted upon pain. Below her Zenos chuckled, but his blade never let up, continuing to slice through flesh as though it were meat.

...

And then all at once it stopped.

Zenos put the blade down with a clatter on the table as she continued to weep, and then stood.

One step...

Two...

He edged around the table, hands bloodied, until he stood by the side of her face.

"Look," he purred out, lifting his fingers before her eyes and dangling the mutilated skin in front of her face. A wicked grin twisted upon his lips as horror and terror settled on her face. "All gone..."

He threw the flesh over his shoulder with a shrug, before moving back between her legs, wasting no time picking up the suture and thread.

"This time.." he hummed out gleefully as he threaded the needle. "I'll be using a different thread, one that won't _hurt_.... One that won't _need_ removal.."

Upon the table a whimper tore forth from her lips and Zenos clicked his tongue again.

"Oh come pet... You should be grateful! These stiches won't need to be removed, unlike the previous set... Those were fabric, you see, I initially thought I'd be leaving you sewn up for an eternity and needed something that would last... Aulus assured me that _this_ thread is meant for healing wounds..."

The stinging that never faded roared to life again as Zenos' heated hands picked up the wounded skin and began to tug the needle through it.

On the table, the Hero _howled_.

Zenos continued speaking over the top of her; " _This_ thread, while we may need to remove some painless, surface level sutures, the rest of the thread only serves a temporary purpose while the body heals..."

Wounded skin pressed against wounded skin, and again the warrior let out a scream, wailing and trembling on the table. There was no way she could listen to his words... not that she wanted to...

Especially when he began to detail his process.

"This time I'll be doing something even _more_ permanent, you see..."

More pain.. More shrieking. At some point Zenos hissed and gave a sharp tug of the wounded skin, causing the Warrior to scream and bile to rise in her throat.

" _Listen, pet!_ I can not tell you what I'm doing if you keep _screeching!_ "

And with a pathetic sounding whimper she managed to quieten her crying, bringing it to terrified sobbing instead of distressed wailing so that Zenos would not hurt her further.

"This time I'll be sewing these two shut... and with the skin wounded and sewn together the pair should heal together..."

A terrified sounding sob escaped her lips, and Zenos let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh come now, no need for distress... It won't be any different to how it was before..."

_Tug, tug, tug..._

There was so much heat behind her back now that the Warrior would have sworn that several tonze of her blood had pooled beneath her.

"You worry over relieving yourself but did I not give you something for that last time? Do not fret..."

_Tug, tug... snip.._

There was nothing but heat and tingling between her legs now, body dulling and acclimating to the pain... Even her tears had begun to slow down..

Perhaps she was dissociating.. going into shock...

"I've thought of everything... The only thing you'll miss out on.."

_Tug.. Tug..._

It was fading quickly, even as bile rose in her throat.

"... The only thing you'll miss out on is pleasure... You are not permitted such a thing..."

* * *

But no, that wasn't enough either.

He had to have her completely at his mercy...

Each. Consecutive. Day... Grew worse for her.

Each consecutive day...

She wound back up on the table.

First he took her eyes from her, he plucked the searing poker from the fire and let it hover over her face, watching and relishing how she screamed and flailed against her bonds...

For naught.

The straps held her down and the metal her eyes open so he could press the heat into one while driving the blade into the other.

Such extreme sensations the body wasn't meant to undergo, and so it came as no surprise when she voided her bowels from both ends afterwards.

Oh how he coddled her after that, stroking her cheek and holding her to her chest as she violently shivered and wept, still screaming as unending pain did not subside...

But the body is strong, as was she... And she healed, as he knew she would...

So he took even more from her.

Her limbs followed, one, two, three, four, lopped off at elbows and knees. He granted her the mercy of anaesthetic, this time, but kept her awake, letting her watch and wail and scream as he took more from her.

Again he coddled her, held her gently, stroked her each day she healed... And then when he was done he pierced her, lifting her breasts to the air and sliding the gilded jewellery in after the needle as she writhed. Such pain didn't compare to what she'd done through...

Not that it stopped her from trying to squirm away, even without her limbs.

He'd plug her ass with a chain attached to it's end, or drag her around by her collar, watching as she stumbled around on stumpy limbs, making a show of her...

But no, not enough, yet again.

And so he took the rest of her limbs from her.

Like this he could just leave her on the bed... Leave her completely at his mercy, for food, for release, for anything. She'd wait countless hours over the day for him to return with nothing but her mind for company... And she'd always be able to hear when he returned, his hulking frame stomping on the floor.

Oh how she began to _quiver_ , weeping and whimpering before he even opened the door.

He'd bend over her now tiny frame and press his lips to her forehead, stroking her cheek as he guided his cock up and down between her legs. One, tiny tablet of nutrients, pushed between her lips to keep her alive.

"Why do you weep, pet?" he'd hum out, and shove the entirety of his cock into her, savouring the ear piercing sound of her scream. "Don't you like being mine?"

Oh how her tiny frame squirmed uselessly below him, up and down, this way and that, only for his hands to circle over her waist and begin to pump her over him like a toy.

He'd lean forward and lick up her tears as she continued to scream, and even when he'd emptied inside of her he would not let her go. He'd pull her to his chest and carry her around, his cock sleeved inside of her to make an example of the one who once was the Warrior of Light.

Pitifully brought low...

And completely at his mercy.

Eventually he got even more sick of her existing frame. What use was a pet that could still beg no?

More modifications. More things to make her perfect.

He pressed her teeth open with thumb and index finger and plucked at her tongue, yet again devouring her screams with lust as he cut out the muscle.

He pulled her upright as she choked and wept, letting the blood empty out of her mouth.

And then... Only then, would he say she was perfect. Prettied up just to his taste and unable to resist, unable to even try to speak or beg, all she could do was grunt out noises of distress which he could easily silence by shoving his cock down her throat.

He sat his pet... Or more like his toy, upon his cock every time he sat on the throne.

She was an example. Perhaps the most glorious among most, but an example none the less.


End file.
